Survivors Never Win
by The Noise Of Thunder
Summary: The story of how the 24 tributes in the 3rd Quarter Quell won their games. But every ending leads to a new beginning and this time all the tributes are in on the plan to save the Mockingjay. However, unknown to them so is President Snow and he has a whole Quell of surprises in store to test each and every one of them. Main pairing Joniss with a few others.
1. Chapter 1

Mags Slate

Mags had always been alone. This had been the case for the last 16 years of her life. Her parents had died in the failed rebellion leaving her an orphan at the age of eight. She had to face the harsh realities of life; starvation, disease and abuse to name few. But there was hope for the young girl. Her ability to make knots and weave baskets earned her the admiration of many a visitor from the Capitol. Naturally, they ignored the young girl from District 4 but paid her for her work. A pitiful amount but enough to survive.

Then President Marcus Snow introduced the Hunger Games. A reminder of the war's failure. A reminder of how the Districts ranked in comparison the Capitol. But the worst part was that they made children aged between 12 and 19 compete in these games. This was no doubt their way of sending a message to the Districts that no generation could ever overcome the Capitol. Kyle Rosenfield from District 9 won the first ever Hunger Games. She was eight years old at that time but even then she realized how it affected the Victor, ultimately reducing them to a shell of the person they once were.

For four years Mags got lucky. Her name was never called. She stood in the crowd watching as the escort called out two children who would then then be taken to the Capitol. They would be interviewed, paraded and ultimately killed. The Victor would tour all Districts and give a speech of how the Capitol was doing wonders for them but their eyes spoke a different story. Another talent Mags had was that she could register people's intentions by the look in their eye. But the fact remains she hadn't been reaped yet, so why should this year be any different?

* * *

Reaping day came and Mags presented herself along with the others. She watched as escort Lily Dreaves drew a name from the bowl.

"The female tribute from District 4 for the 8th Hunger Games is Mags Slate!"

Mags went numb, unable to do anything but think I'm going to die. But considering the living conditions of 4, and her current life, maybe death wasn't the worst thing which could happen. Plus, who was to say that she couldn't win. Yes, the odds were stacked against her but there was always a chance.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a couple of peacekeepers pushing her towards the stage. She stumbled slightly but allowed them to push her. Lily then drew another name;

"And the male tribute from District 4 is Heinz Muller!"

"No!" Screeched an old woman among the spectators probably the boy's grandmother. "He's all I have left," she wept, "He's all I've got left."

"It's okay Grandma," a meek blond boy spoke from among the crowd. "We were probably going to die anyway." His eyes became unfocused and he let loose a hysterical laugh before saying, "Now we will be reunited with mother and father in Heaven. Death is a good thing Grandma. It's the best thing."

The boy's grandmother didn't speak but she just pushed past the crowd to reach her grandson. That is until two peacekeepers halted her before they released her at an indication of a woman on stage whom Mags recognized as Mine Davidson, the commanding peacekeeper in the District.

But just a few seconds later, a peacekeeper roughly carried Heinz to the stage while two others held the old woman while Mine brought her gun to the woman's temple.

"Consider this woman a warning to those who cause trouble for the peacekeepers," her voice rang clearly through the area. She then pulled the trigger and the woman fell dead at her feet.

Heinz screamed and tried to claw his way to her but the peacekeeper holding him carried him away from the scene. Meanwhile Lily tapped Mags on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You can say goodbye to them now Mags."

Mags looked over the crowd and then looked towards Mine. Was there someone she wanted to say goodbye to? No. There was no one. Mags turned on her heel and followed Heinz and the peacekeeper.

* * *

They couldn't reach the Capitol fast enough. Lily had showed them their compartments and went to bed immediately after dinner. Mags noticed that Heinz was dressed similarly to the Capitol children. So out of curiosity she decided to start a conversation.

"So Heinz tell me about yourself," she said.

"There's not much to tell. My name is Heinz Muller and I'm 15 years old. I lived with my grandmother and am about to join my family in Heaven," he replied.

Mags winced at his response. The boy was certain that he would die. But to be honest so was she so she couldn't really blame him for that. It was the least they could to talk and console each other but she got a feeling that she would be doing all the comforting.

"What about your parents?"

"Well my parents died when I was twelve so I was put in an orphanage, you know? There were other kids their too, you know? Whenever I tried to make friends they would like beat me up. That's why I look so weak and fragile. I've taken a lot of beatings, you know," he said somewhat proudly. "So then one day we had an activity in which we were paired into a group of 4 and we had to befriend each other. But as soon it was over, the 3 kids in my group beat me up, you know? Then one day I saw some kids beating up a little girl and I tried to stop them but I got myself beat up, you know? Then we became friends but turns out her parents were alive and they came to take her home. So then once they saw me with her, her father blamed me for her state and like beat me up, you know? She didn't even bother defending me so I lost all hope that I'd actually have a friend, you know? Then slowly the orphanage was taken down and I was homeless and starving, you know?"

Mags was expecting something sad and tragic but this was beyond pathetic and pitiful, tragic too but in a different way.

"So how did you end up with your grandmother?"

"It was totally random, you know? I just ran into her one day, well not literally, more like I saw her and thought she looked dangerous, like a powerful rich lady. So I expected her to beat me up because that's what all powerful rich people whom I was unfortunate enough to encounter did, but she just kept walking like she didn't see me!" He was somehow filled with adoration.

"She probably didn't see you or thought that you weren't worth it," Lily commented dryly as she entered the room.

That still wasn't enough to put Heinz off who happily continued, "I don't know, but it was really cool to cross paths with someone who looked so strong and not get beat up, you know? I wanted to be strong too so acting on impulse, I ran after her and said 'Please take me in. I want to be strong just like you.' She just laughed so I thought she was going to beat me up for sure, but she didn't and instead she let me tag along. Then eventually she realized that I was her biological grandson so she took me home and loved me and took care of me. She was really over protective but I didn't mind, you know? It was a nice change. When people asked her why she didn't give me much freedom, she'd say that she wanted to protect her little angel from the harsher aspects of life. It was a miracle." He had tears in his eyes by the time he finished.

"How pathetic," Lily remarked as she began shuffling a deck of cards. "So who's playing with me?"

The rest of the ride was quite enjoyable.

* * *

The Capitol was a different world altogether. Mags saw huge skyscrapers and buildings everywhere she looked. The houses were practically mansions compared to the slums she was used to in 4. All in all it was a spectacular sight which the basket weaving girl from District 4 never expected to see.

"Hey Mags?" Heinz whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are the other tributes going to beat me up?"

"I don't think the rules allow them to."

"So they will once the games start," he replied dejectedly.

"Hush now," Lily spoke, "We're about to be presented to President Marcus Snow. The stylists will dress you up and then you ride the chariots before the Capitol crowd. Remember to smile and wave, you'll need as many sponsors as you can get."

A while later Mags had been dressed as a mermaid and quite frankly she felt stupid. At least she looked better than Heinz. Their stylist had dresses the poor boy as a merman thereby leaving his torso naked. Not that there was anything to see but scars and bones. Not just him but the tributes from District 7 looked ridiculous too. The girl had been dressed as a tree and the boy a lumberjack. Seriously, how creative could these stylists get? Even the horses looked better than they did.

The crowd that had come to see them was gigantic. Probably twice as big as District 4's population. It sickened her to see how many people had come to watch 24 kids being paraded around before they were sent into the bloodbath. But she remembered Lily's advice and smiled and waved to the crowd. She even went as far as to wave her ridiculous tailfin for some bonus points. Heinz on the other hand just stood frozen in their chariot mumbling incoherently. The only words Mags could make out were 'me, beat up' and 'you know'.

She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry Heinz. I'm not going to let anyone beat you up. I promise."

Heinz turned to look at her with an expression of hope and Mags's heart sank. She'd just made a promise that she'd have to break. There was no way Heinz could survive.

Once the humiliation of the chariot ride was over, Mags and Heinz turned in for the night. Heinz fell asleep almost immediately but Mags stayed up. She probably had just a few more nights to live. Tomorrow would be a very important day, she'd have a chance to learn new skills as Lily had told them that there would be instructors but more importantly it was a chance to study the other tributes. If she was to win, she needed a plan. She needed to find a way to exploit the other tributes' weaknesses. With that in mind, Mags fell asleep to the sound of Heinz's soft snores.

* * *

The next day proved to be disappointing. While Mags quickly realized that wrestling wasn't one of her fortes, none of the others seemed to suit her either. Her only skills were indeed basket weaving and making knots. So head on confrontations against the other tributes once the games started were out of the window. She'd have to play the hiding game and hope for the best.

Amongst the other tributes, it was clear that one of the Careers were favorite to win. District 1 had siblings who were immaculate with spears. But the real threat came from District 2's male tribute, Jack Umberson. He was less of a boy and more of a mountain on legs who was very very fond of using a mace. The female tribute from District 2 Catherine Stewart was equally deadly but she preferred the use of a sword. The others were nothing special but the male tribute from District 6 seemed dangerous and the male tribute from District 7 was good with an axe. Mags's chances were slim.

As she sat down to take a breather she watched Heinz fruitlessly attempting to learn how to use a bow. Just as she was about to leave, two twins sat down opposite her. She raised her eyebrow questioningly and they spoke;

"Vandal Weathertop."

"Violet Weathertop."

They continued to stare at Mags as if analyzing her. She had always been uncomfortable while being scrutinized and this time was no different. Thankfully, Heinz saved her by coming over.

"Hello," he said cheerfully while looking at the newcomers, "I'm Heinz and this is Mags and we're from 4."

"Vandal and Violet Weathertop," the boy said, "We," he glanced at his sister, "Are looking for an alliance."

"Oh goody! Hurrah!" Heinz began gushing and started fawning over the Weathertops but Mags remained unfazed.

"Why us?" She asked.

"Uh, well, you see, no one else wants us as allies," The boy blurted out and then gave them a sheepish smile.

"We do! We do!" Heinz cried.

"Shut up, you idiot," Mags scolded him. Turning to face the Weathertops she asked, "Got any special skills?"

"Wouldn't you just love to know," Violet replied.

Mags narrowed her eyes at her and was about to retort but Vandal beat her to it, "We don't have any other choice Violet. Mentor Kyle told us to make friends and that's the best and only advice he's given us so it's the only thing we can cling to." Shifting his gaze to Mags and Heinz he said, "And to answer your question we don't have any skills." He said the last part dejectedly as if expecting us to rebuke him now. "Well, we're good at cooking because that's all we learnt being from 10 and unless the arena is a kitchen we have no chance," was his poor attempt at a joke which for some reason, Heinz found hilarious.

"Ok."

Her reply was met with different reactions. Heinz squealed with joy while Vandal's mouth fell open and Violet narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why?" She asked.

"Like Vandal said 'we don't have any other choice'," was Mags's reply which Violet accepted.

"Got any special skills? I'd just love to know," Violet said with a smug smirk.

"Basket weaving and making knots," Mags deadpanned.

"So you're practically useless."

"Puts us in the same category doesn't it?"

"No,"

But this time it was Heinz who had spoken. "You can still use your skills Mags."

"How? You want me to make cute baskets for the other tributes and tie their shoelaces for them so that they don't trip and kill themselves in exchange of their sparing me?"

"Traps," was his reply.

Wisdom did come from the unlikeliest of places.

* * *

The games took place today, in an hour to be exact. Earlier Lily had said her goodbyes to them while genuinely crying. Maybe she did care about them after all. Wishing them luck, she left promising them that she would do her best to get them sponsors because she was the only one who could get them sponsors.

As they were suited up, Heinz turned towards Mags, "I'm counting on you," he said before striding away.

Mags was confused by his statement. It could be taken in multiple ways. But she had a feeling that it referred to not getting 'beat up'. A peacekeeper escorted her towards the pod which would elevate her into the playing field, more like slaughterhouse.

As her pod began to ascend, the nerves crept in. She couldn't even think straight. All that went through her mind was Heinz.

The Weathertops.

Stay away from the Careers.

The Cornucopia.

Light crept through the glass and she was standing… on a rock? Yeah, a deformed rock surrounded by water with the Cornucopia in the distance and the other tributes around her. Water! She let out a few delighted giggles as she realized that against all odds, she may have a chance. She wasn't an expert on swimming or anything but being from District 4 you learn a few things about swimming and she was confident that she would be the best one there.

A canon boomed and the Head Gamekeeper's voice rang out, " Let the 8th Annual Hunger Games begin!" Followed by another canon.

Mags leapt into the water and began making her way towards the Cornucopia. She was the fastest one there!

A canon boomed.

The District 8 male tried to grasp a hold of her ankle but she was too fast for him. He contemplated going after her, but was then attacked from behind by the District 7 female.

Mags got to the Cornucopia before anyone else and grabbed a blue backpack. Now she needed to decide on where to flee. Heinz was nowhere in sight. She had already seen Vandal Weathertop's body floating in the water. Violet too was out of her line of sight but the Careers were gaining on her.

If she swam away, she could hide in the forest and hide waiting to be hunted down by the Careers or someone else. Or she could…

Her thoughts were cut short by Brax Henderson, male tribute from District 7 swinging his axe at her. Mags managed to dodge it and dove headfirst back into the water and away from the Cornucopia, but she didn't go into the forest. No she decided to hide in the water just behind the Cornucopia where she was hidden from sight but could see what was happening.

The canon boomed repeatedly. The Careers had occupied by the Cornucopia, all of them relatively unharmed except for Catherine Stewart who had a nasty gash on the head courtesy of Violet Weathertop who now lay dead at Jack Umberson's feet.

The sky then showed those who had fallen. Both tributes from District 3 had fallen. As had the females from Districts 5,6 and 7. The male tribute from District 8 was dead and both Weathertops had met their demise. Both of District 12's tributes were dead.

Heinz was alive. He'd survived the bloodbath. There was still hope for him but for now he'd have to fend for himself.

Mags thought about those who were still alive. The Careers occupied the Cornucopia. The District 5 male… Mags caught sight of him, he was hiding amongst the supplies of the Cornucopia right under the Careers noses. The male from 6 Brett Malcolmson had gotten out as had Brax Henderson from 7. The female from 8, both tributes from 9 and 11 were alive.

The male from 1, Glaxen, had caught sight of the male from 5. Mags held her breath as he strode towards the supplies and roughly threw him out.

"Death! Death and Despair are upon us!" The poor boy kept crying much to the Careers amusement.

"Aw, would you look at this, he's gone insane," Glaxen shouted in delight and then proceeded to kick the boy every time he screamed.

"Lay him off," Umberson's baritone voice called out.

Glaxen looked at him in confusion before putting a spear through the boy's chest. He then turned to face Umberson.

"Aw, Jackie, are you sweet on the psycho?" He mocked.

Little did he know that those words would be his last. He turned his back on Umberson who roughly turned him around and slit Glaxen's throat simply saying, "I hate those who enjoy others suffering."

Gloria screamed having witnessed her brother's death at the hands of an ally and threw her spear at Umberson who dodged it and drove his mace into her head, killing her in the process, and so both tributes from District 1 had fallen.

Mags watched on as Umberson shifted his gaze to Catherine. "Do we have a problem?" He asked.

Catherine smiled and began stroking his jaw while she placed one hand on his chest, "No. No problem at all," she whispered seductively as her hand moved towards where his cock would be.

 _Snap!_

Catherine's body hit the floor with a mundane finality and Jack Umberson gazed condescendingly at her lifeless form. "I hate flirts," he said with a shrug.

Mags had seen enough. She decided to head towards the forest. Mags needed to be wary. Anyone and possibly anything could find its way to her.

Hours passed and she aimlessly wandered about. Then came a stroke of luck. Her foot got caught on a rock and she tumbled down the hill finally coming to a stop in a small river. A river that had fresh water! So thirst was no more an issue. But hunger, fatigue and the need to find shelter still were. Scratch that last one. Behind Mags was rock jutting out of the hillside with a narrow wedge. As she inspected it, she realized that she could actually fit through it. Once inside, there was a little cave. A place to sleep and rest for the night.

* * *

When she awoke, Mags began assessing her situation. She as hiding in a cave with a backpack that contained a scissor and a long rope. She had a knife and no food. Water was not a problem because just outside there was a river which would no doubt attract other tributes.

Other tributes.

Jack Umberson was alive and well and apparently killed everything he hated. Heinz was still alive. As was the case with Brett Malcolmson and Brax Henderson.

Mags was brought out of her thoughts by a pitiful wailing. A noise unlike any other she had ever heard. An inhumane noise meaning that there were dangers other than tributes present.

A canon boomed and the sky portrayed the picture of the District 11 male who had no doubt become the scapegoat of the 8th Annual Hunger Games. Soon after a girl's screaming could be heard and identified as the voice of the District 11 female mourning the loss of her comrade. That is until a grunt was heard and the screaming died.

A canon boomed revealing that both tributes from 11 had fallen. This was followed by the sound of an axe hitting wood. District 11 had no doubt met their end at the hands of Brax Henderson.

* * *

Hours later, Mags's hunger continued. She might even die of starvation. That was until a parachute landed outside her cave attached to a tin. Mags immediately grasped it and saw a little note on top.

 _I hope you find this useful – Lily_

Maybe she did care. Maybe Lily did care about her tributes after all. Now all Mags could hope was that it was something useful and she sent something to Heinz too.

Mags opened the tin to find two energy bars which she quickly devoured and was cured of her hunger for the time being.

Time to do something useful she thought. Mags cut her rope into smaller pieces and got out of her cave. She climbed a tree and securely tied her rope to a sturdy branch. Getting down she created a double loop which was designed by her to subdue her adversary by rendering their whole body useless. Confident that it would work she slipped the loops under the waterfall and waited for someone to come.

* * *

A few hours later Mags heard a rustling outside her cave and peeked out to see the tributes from District 9 cautiously approaching the waterfall. Once they got to the river, they took turns in drinking until a malicious chuckle entered the clearing. Mags looked up the hill to see Brett Malcolmson. He smiled menacingly as he approached the duo from 9. In matter of seconds both tributes from District 9 fell dead via a spear to the chest.

Brett moved to drink from the waterfall and would you believe it, his foot caught in one of Mags's loops. He yelped as he was jostled upwards and hung there at the mercy of any who may come by.

Mags exited her cave to face Brett. He finally noticed her presence and glared at her. Mags drew her knife with trembling hands and closing her eyes, she sliced it in his general direction. But instead of the silence she expected she heard a thud.

She opened her eyes to see that she'd cut the rope instead so now Brett was free to move his limbs and stood facing her.

"Couldn't finish the job, could ya?" He remarked with smug grin and launched his spear with full force towards Mags who miraculously managed to stumble out of the way. The spear launched itself in a tree and Brett went to retrieve it while cursing under his breath. Mags could do nothing but watch as he fruitlessly tried to extract it from the tree. Finally he pulled once more using all his strength and the spear came out but Brett lost his footing and hit his head on rock, breaking his neck in the process.

Mags slowly crawled towards him to find that he was still breathing. She held her knife and slit his throat.

A canon boomed.

"You're the one talk," she said as she went back to her cave unaware of Brax Henderson's eyes on her back.

* * *

A few minutes later Mags left her cave to get a drink of water when she was flung aside by none other than Brax Henderson.

"Well you've proven resourceful," he calmly said. Mags stared at him puzzled as to what he was referring to, until he clarified his statement;

"I saw you kill the guy from 6, ah, interesting way to do it. But I'm afraid that you will have to die because there is no way you can possibly withstand me in a fair fight," he said somewhat apologetically.

But Mags wasn't going to die now, not yet, not after everything she had done. She'd even killed a kid and that too intentionally. So no, Mags would not go down, she would live to fight another day.

"That's not really my thing, Brax. I prefer to wait and pick up the pieces almost like a scavenger," she said as she slowly inched backwards preparing to bolt until cold voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I hate scavengers."

Standing behind them, Jack Umberson had been watching the scene unfold and had waited until now to make his move. He began spinning his mace and cocked an eyebrow at them as if daring her or Brax to make the first move.

Mags was terrified.

Brax was unfazed.

"Finally decided to show yourself, eh, you thick lug?"

Certain times call for boldness but this time was not one of them and so Jack Umberson, letting loose a bloodcurdling scream launched himself with full force at Brax Henderson. The two continued to fight with neither of them willing to back down an inch.

In other words, Mags was free to go. Grabbing her backpack from her cave, she turned and fled into the thicker foliage.

Mags kept running and waiting for a canon to boom but none did, but what she did hear was a faint rustling behind her, the noise of someone chasing her down. She'd already been sprinting for a few minutes and as her legs began to ache, she decided to take a breather.

Wrong move.

Jack Umberson launched himself at Mags and effectively knocked her over with him on top of her.

"That asshole may have gotten away but you won't, you know why?" He asked her and continued without giving her a chance to respond, "Because I hate cowards."

Jack raised his mace, preparing to bring it crashing down on Mags when a voice coming from a tree above them interrupted him.

"Mags is no coward," it said before the one it belonged to leapt of the tree and collided with Umberson freeing Mags from his death grip. Mags turned to thank her savior but her voice died in her throat once she saw who it was.

Heinz Muller had put himself in harm's way to protect Mags. He had potentially sacrificed himself to save the girl who had failed to keep her promise to protect him, and now he was trying to dodge the mace swings of a furious Jack Umberson. An almost impossible feat to accomplish and Heinz was struck with the mace.

But before he could fall, Jack had drawn a knife and stabbed Heinz in the heart. Blood poured through the wound and some out of his mouth. As Jack raised his knife for the killer blow, another intercepted it and Mags, the basket weaving and knot making girl from District 4 slashed her knife across Jack's throat and the hulking Career tribute from 2, who hated everything in the world, fell dead at the hands of Mags Slate.

But she didn't care about him, no. Lying next to his body, Heinz Muller was taking his last breaths. Mags bent down on her knees and carefully lifted his head unto her lap. Heinz's eyes were dancing around wildly but her touch gave him refuge and he focused them on her.

"I'm sorry Heinz," she wept.

"F..for wh..what?" He wheezed.

"I promised to protect you and I failed didn't I?" She replied as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, y.. you promised t.. to save m.. me fr…from getting b.. beat up and you d.. did. Thank you Mags."

Heinz's eyes drifted away but he forced them to focus on Mags for one last time, "I see them Mags, I see my family. I await you in Heaven. Goodbye," were Heinz's last words.

"Goodbye," Mags choked out and followed it up with one word that made Heinz die a happy man. "Friend."

He gave her a delighted smile before his eyes lost their light and he drew no more breaths.

But the fact of the matter remained that Heinz Muller had made a friend.

* * *

Mags wept throughout the night. Heinz was dead, but she remained. Hunger had once again become an issue. Her stomach grumbled, her limbs ached and her heart grieved.

Two others were left; Brax Henderson and the girl from District 8.

She'd make few more traps come morning if she even made it until morning.

She'd have to. Heinz had given his life for her and Mags needed to honor his sacrifice and memory.

But how?

* * *

A falling parachute gave her the answer. Lily had come through again.

 _It's all I could get. Live for Heinz, child – Lily_

Three energy bars.

Lily had gotten sponsors to get her three energy bars. Mags would preserve them until morning when she'd make her last stand.

* * *

Mags awoke the next morning to the sound of the canon booming followed by the sky portraying the image of the District 8 girl.

Realizing that there was no time to waste, Mags leapt up and devoured her energy bars. She took her ropes with her leaving the backpack behind and a knife hidden under her left boot.

About an hour later Brax Henderson came into her view. He spotted her and hefting his axe he strode towards her.

"For the win?" He questioned.

Mags nodded her head and Brax bought his axe down on her. She quickly rolled out of the way and hit the back of his left kneecap with every ounce of strength she had. It was not enough to bring him down but Brax shifted his weight to his right side making Mags realize that her strike had done some damage.

Brax brought his axe down again but this time Mags moved out of his reach and delivered another blow to his left kneecap.

Brax grunted in pain and gingerly tested to see if he could still use I to fight.

He couldn't!

As Brax swung his axe again, Mags hit the ground and slid between his feet. She took out her knife and slashed at his kneecap. Brax yelled in pain and dropped his axe just as Mags took her rope and began winding it around his knees, ultimately securing it with a knot so now Brax lay flat on his face with his legs tied, his arms underneath him and his axe out of his reach, completely at Mags's mercy.

As she brought her knife to his neck, Brax whispered, "You're one to be reckoned with but remember to let go."

His words confused her and Brax sensing this clarified, "A time will come when you have to let go but it's up to you to decide when that it. Please put me out of my misery."

She brought her knife down on his neck.

Blood poured out.

A canon boomed.

The Head Gamekeepers voice rang out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the victor of the 8th Annual Hunger Games, the first ever victor from District 4, Mags Slate!

She could go on no longer and with Brax's words playing in her head, Mags fainted.

* * *

When she awoke, she was in a hospital bed with Lily Dreaves seated next to her. Lily gave her a sad smile before asking, "Can you bear it?"

Mags thought of the arena. The bloodbath. Umberson killing the Careers. She killing Brett, Jack and Brax. Heinz dying in her arms. She turned to face Lily;

"Maybe, but I'll know when to let go."

If Lily was confused by her response, she didn't show it.

* * *

The rest was a blur.

Her interview with Joshua Flickerman ended horribly as Mags walked out when Joshua asked her how it felt to be the underdog taking down the favorites such as Jack, Brett, and Brax.

The Victory tour was no better.

Finally they came to District 4 and Lily showed her the Victors Village where she would be the lone inhabitant. Bidding her goodbye, Lily reminded her that she would be a mentor in the years to come.

People congratulated Mags for her victory but she knew better.

Heinz's body was given to her and she buried him in the Victor's Village.

Decades later she realized that what Brax had said was the best possible advice she could get.

But the fact remained that she was a Victor on paper but in reality she was a survivor and it was these words she told Haymitch Abernathy after his victory at the second Quarter Quell which he in turn told Katniss Everdeen and so a cycle started which had begun from Mags Slate.

She was a survivor not a victor.

 **Authors Note: So this was the first chapter of my fic. I hope you enjoyed it and please , please review.**

 **Criticism is appreciated.**

 **In case anyone was wondering, I'd like to clarify that Coriolanus Snow and Caesar Flickerman have not yet been born.**


	2. Chapter 2

Woof Walker

Growing up in District 8, Woof had had the luxury of a pleasant childhood something which the most people of Panem had to go without. District 8 was developed in comparison to the other districts and arguably one of the most productive districts in the nation. However, despite this unrest and occasional skirmishes were more frequent here than in any other district. The reason for this being that due to their comparatively higher standard of living, the locals of 8 did not see why the Capitol should be treated to privileges that the Districts were denied. In addition to this, 24 children would be reaped every year for the annual Hunger Games and for what purpose? Entertainment for the Capitol citizens who seemed to find pleasure in watching two dozen children struggling to survive and having to kill one another in order to live. No wonder District 8 had effectively begun the second revolution after the 74th Hunger Games with Katniss Everdeen as their symbol.

Woof's parents were among the more prominent and elite members of their society. His father, John Walker, owned a number of industrial units while his mother, Carrie Walker, worked as a school teacher. Their income was high and yes, Woof had it easy.

But even rich kids wanted freedom now and then and Woof would go to the woods and enjoy the serenity while carving. Carving, something he was skilled at and enjoyed doing to such an extent that their manor had a special store room reserved for his carvings. Yes, his love for carving was immense, but nothing in comparison to his love for chemicals.

Chemicals had always fascinated Woof. Ever since he was a child and had been gifted with his first chemistry kit, Woof had developed an obsession for chemicals. He would often conduct experiments and tests in the basement of their manor. If he was ever missing from home, one of his parents would simply have to visit the shops in the town centre where they would find him observing different types of solutions. Needless to say that there was never a science fair in his school that did not end with Woof securing first place.

Woof was popular in school. His handsome features, medium build and family status did catch the eye of many girls but Woof was not interested in a romantic relationship having stated on numerous occasions; "I don't care about meaningless infatuations." Friends were something that Woof didn't have simply because there was no one in his school with whom he shared common interests but that did not mean he was lonely, no. He was somewhat of a savior of the masses, confronting bullies, helping others and having a caring attitude towards his peers which earned him the adoration and support of many a child.

However insecurity was one of his major flaws. He had been born on the day the 1st Annual Hunger Games were held. Those who believed in superstition claimed that he was an incarnation of a bad omen. As a child, there were many who attempted to assassinate him before his parents managed to put a stop to it. But these events had scared Woof driving him to ensure that he was protected at all times. This was why Woof always had an abundance of knives and short daggers hidden on his figure. A knife underneath his boot, one strapped to his calf, hidden in his collar, his pockets, the inside of his shirt and his coat pocket to name a few. They had proven handy many a time whether the occasional stray animal or human being looking to cause harm.

He was a realist. Many people mistook this for pessimism but he did not care for their opinions nor did he bother correcting them. He convinced his parents to give him lessons in various fields including hunting, wrestling, tracking and most importantly weapons training. Woof was decent with a spear and could use an axe if his life depended on it but his choice of weapon was unusual. Woof loved the use of an iron staff as it gave him the luxury of freeing his arms while battling and could cause serious damage to his opponent. He also enjoyed the use of a mattock and was nearly perfect at throwing knives and daggers. So he was well prepared, Woof was well prepared when he needn't be, and this rose questions from many people. Why? Why was there a need to be so prepared? Woof had one answer: "You never know when you could get reaped. What's the harm in being prepared?"

So when the Hunger Games came, Woof was prepared.

* * *

Reaping Day was a grim prospect for all. This year was no different. The potential male tributes and female tributes stood in separate groups and watched as the District 8 escort Vivian Skylark took the stage and began sprouting praises of the Capitol. After hours of unnecessarily wasting her breath, she finally got to the point and drew a folded piece of paper and called out;

"The female tribute from District 8 for the 17th Annual Hunger Games is… Kate Rogers!"

A girl, no more than 14 years old slowly walked up to the stage. Even from his position, Woof could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. Next to him, a boy too was crying. Upon closer inspection, Woof saw that he was crippled. His left leg had been amputated and he wore a wooden one in its place. There were obvious physical similarities between this boy and that girl leading Woof to believe that he was her brother.

"And the male tribute from District 8 is… Mark Rogers!"

"NO!" Kate Rogers yelled. "He's crippled! He can't compete!"

Vivian closed her eyes upon hearing that Mark was crippled and sighed, "The rules have to be followed."

"I volunteer."

Every eye in the District turned to stare at the boy next to Mark Rogers who had spoken out.

"Name please," Vivian called.

"Woof Walker."

Smiling Vivian turned to the crowd and happily addressed them, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the District 8 tributes for the 17th Annual Hunger Games, Kate Rogers and Woof Walker!"

Mark and Kate Rogers had been staring at Woof in wonder while most of the others looked confused. Everyone knew of Woof but no one understood why he would volunteer for a kid who was probably going to die anyway. Of all those present, only his parents understood and his mother wept not because she felt that Woof would die, but because she knew that he would be a different person when he returned.

The peacekeepers began dispersing the crowd while Woof spoke to Vivian and after getting permission to say goodbye, he clambered off the stage and embraced his parents.

"Should we rout for you?" His mother asked.

"No," was Woof's reply, "You having confidence in my ability to survive will give me more encouragement and a purpose than open cheering, besides it wouldn't be fair to the other tributes," he ended with a wink causing his mother to give him an unamused look at the joke they had been sharing for years.

His father didn't speak but his eyes depicted all that he needed to. He was proud of his son and Woof was glad he didn't speak because if he did, Woof might lose it. It was taking every fiber of his willpower not to burst into tears and if he heard his father's voice, Woof knew it would slowly chip away at his heart.

Giving his parents one last hug Woof walked towards where Vivian Skylark was standing but his mother's voice caused him to turn around once more.

"Woof?" She called, "No matter what happens in that arena, stay my little baby for me, would you?"

Woof allowed a tear to escape his eyes at his mother's words and gave her a stiff nod. Woof Walker's will to live grew stronger by the minute.

* * *

Kate Rogers was pleasant company to have. Upon boarding the train she gave Woof a sudden hug which nearly resulted in him being bowled over. She then proceeded to cling to his feet, literally, and began begging for forgiveness at her carelessness before thanking him profoundly for saving her brother.

Woof saw innocence in her. It was innocence that needed to be preserved for the Districts to be liberated and Panem once more made a peaceful nation, one which did not live in the shadow of fear.

He learned of how her parents had been killed by a masked assailant who had a chainsaw. It was that day that her brother Mark lost his leg to that chainsaw and Kate had witnessed all this while hiding under the bed. Once the man had gone, she ran out of the house and screamed for help. The peacekeepers eventually caught the man and he was executed but that brought Kate and Mark no satisfaction and then they would become the Capitol charity and pity case.

Even Vivian had some stories of her own and to Woof's delight she also had a chemistry kit. He spent the rest of the ride showing Kate different kinds of reactions, exchanging stories and of course board games at which Kate proved to be invincible subjecting Woof, Vivian and occasionally a guard to utter humiliation and then having the audacity to brag about her superior game knowledge as compared to us 'narrow minded mortals'.

Needless to say, Woof had fun.

* * *

The Capitol was beautiful in its own right and while Woof had been looking forward to seeing forests, as they were sparse in 8, he could not say that he was disappointed as the Capitol was indeed impressive. Kate had no trouble making friends and had already befriended the tributes from 3, 5, 9 and 12 by the time they were being dressed for the chariot ride.

After they had been paraded around, which the Capitol citizens seemed to love, they were brought to a halt before a balcony where President Marcus Snow stood. The President of Panem stood and addressed the tributes;

"Tributes of the 17th Annual Hunger Games! Citizens of the Capitol! Citizens of Panem! I am pleased to announce the birth of my son Coriolanus Snow to whom this year's games are dedicated! Thank you."

Woof was flooded with different emotions. Firstly, he sympathized for the poor boy that had been born as Marcus Snow's spawn. Strangely, it had saddened Woof to learn the child's name. Who names their child Coriolanus? Poor, poor kid.

Just his luck that he was pitted against 23 others for the games that were dedicated to the fucking rats' spawn. But pushing his thoughts aside, Woof made his way to the Training centre to learn more of his opponents.

* * *

Woof was now the favorite to win.

Every single exercise in the Training Arena had ended with him outclassing the instructors, something even the Careers from 1, 2 and 4 couldn't do. Wrestling, spear throwing, axe training, you name it; Woof owned it much to the awe of the other tributes and jealousy of the Careers.

Individual assessment was no different with Woof scoring a 12 which no one managed to match. Kate had managed a lackluster 7 and her chances weren't looking too good.

The Careers from 1 seriously pissed Woof off. He had met the likes of Talia Hayden and Maxie Langer back in 8. The usual stuck up children of aristocrats who considered themselves superior over all others but unlike the kids in 8, these two had the skills to back it up.

Talia fought with dual swords and knocked off practically everything and anything the simulations threw at her while Maxie like most tributes excelled with a spear. However, what made him special was that he was able to launch multiple spears simultaneously with deadly accuracy. His only weakness? None really, but that didn't mean he was without flaws. Woof soon learned that Maxie only partook in confrontations that he was convinced he would win and so ran away from many things. Talia on the other hand just could not stay away from a fight and reacted to the smallest of things which Woof decided to use to his advantage.

Among the other Careers, Carter Smith was a talented axe wielder but unlike most beasts from 2, he had more of a lanky figure. The female tribute from 2 Michelle Tucker specialized with a mace. The Careers from 4 were nothing extraordinary but their weapon of choice was. Both Carl Hertman and Tara Richards used harpoons. But they were unlikely to ally with the other Careers since they were already butting heads.

Henry Davids and Lana Foster from 3 were intellectually gifted but lacked any prowess in areas that would help them survive once that canon went off. The tributes from 5 weren't even bothering to try and learn anything being either supremely overconfident or having already accepted their inevitable deaths.

The tributes from 6 were monsters. The male talked of how he would rip off the heads of any tribute foolish enough to cross his paths while the female bragged of how she would single handedly take down everyone at the bloodbath. Truth be told? Woof had a hard time NOT believing them. These guys were a pair to be avoided.

Unlike most tributes from 7, these ones didn't show the usual characteristics. In fact they couldn't even lift an axe which even Kate was able to do. The tributes from 9 and 10 were pretty similar in the sense that they were doomed while 11 had a bit more to offer. As always 12 was hopeless.

Victory was achievable.

Especially if the tougher tributes dug themselves into death traps such as fighting each other before the games began as Maxie from 1 and the male from 6 seemed intent on doing.

They argued, shoved each other and might have begun a fully fledged brawl had the peacekeepers (fitting isn't it?) separated them after which they turned their attention to Woof who had been carefully observing them.

"What are you looking at?" They both snarled at the same time.

Fixing his gaze on the male from 6, Woof spoke, "I was just thinking of how it would be in my best interest to avoid you when the games start if I want to have a painless death."

"Damn right," he replied with a smug smile.

Turning his attention to Maxie, Woof aware of everyone watching said, "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Maxie was clueless.

"Yes," Woof continued, "I wanted to thank you for being a conniving, slimy, disgusting excuse of a Career who backs down from fights, opting to go crying home. So thank you, Maxie for boosting my confidence and confirming that you're no threat."

Maxie's jaw had dropped sometime during Woof's little seminar and it took him a few moments to realize what Woof had said and naturally he went into a fury at the insults while the male from 6 guffawed loudly.

"Fucking asshole, like you're any better. In fact…" Maxie moved closer to Woof but peacekeepers seized him and pulled him away while Woof smiled innocently at him.

Considering it a job well done, Woof turned to return to his room only to find himself face to face with the other Careers with Talia Hayden standing at a distance from the rest. No alliances there Woof realized. Talia strode forward to speak with him, "Bold words."

"Pure truth," he replied.

"Tell me Woof, do you honestly believe that I don't see through this little attempt of yours to turn the other tributes against each other?"

Woof smiled, "Tell me Talia, do you honestly believe that I don't see through this protective barrier you've established? Why do you launch yourself into confrontations, hmm? I'll tell you why. It's because you're afraid to appear weak like you truly are so you hide behind this alternate personality. But let's face it; weakness is the very fabric of your repugnant existence. You lack all honor."

Talia sneered at him, refusing to take the bait, "Profound words there, Woof. But it's you who is the authority on lacking honor. Tell me when did you ever do something you can honorable? Honor is built on actions not a large vocabulary."

"And if you have possession of neither?" Was Woof's reply.

Talia was speechless for a count of 12 but before she could talk, Woof cut her off, "I'll tell you what. Then you spend 12 seconds thinking of something intelligent to say or something which sounds intelligent but is actually there to obfuscate. Obfuscate means to becloud, as in during communication," he ended with a grin.

Talia Hayden was furious. Her whole life she had been respected and feared and now this upstart from 8 came and embarrassed her in less than a minute? What's worse? The fact that the Careers with the exception of Maxie were laughing at her expense. Without a second thought, she snarled and launched herself at them, getting in a couple of good blows before the peacekeepers separated them. As they held her, she turned to face Woof who had an unreadable expression on his face but noticing her he smiled and said;

"You know Talia? The other tributes here might think you're brave or crazy to launch yourself at 4 Careers but I know better. You're pure and simple reckless. This little act was not a show of courage it was pure cowardice and your way of having to get out of fighting me. But guess what Talia? When we're in the arena there's nowhere for you to run and nowhere for you to hide and you will have to face me."

When the peacekeepers finally released them, she and Maxie made their way to Woof and with all the other tributes watching, they warned him, "We're going to kill you first."

"Likewise," was his only reply as he turned on his heel and left the Training Arena.

Woof smiled to himself. He had this in the bag.

* * *

Kate had stage fright. This would have been nice to know before they were ready to go out for their interview. So, it was no surprise that she was panicking and also annoying Woof.

"Kate could you please stop?"

"What if I embarrass myself, Woof? Will that lose me sponsors?"

Woof pursed his lips. He hadn't considered that but nonetheless he tried to reassure her, "I don't think so. Anyway it doesn't matter if you embarrass yourself. Those Capitol crowds don't care about us except for entertainment so even if you do that'll just please them."

It finally occurred to Woof that he might not be doing the best job of comforting her and thankfully Vivian took over while shooting him a cross look.

He waited as tribute after tribute had their interviews with Joshua Flickerman until finally his named was called.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present the male tribute from District 8, Woof Walker!"

Woof smiled and waved at the crowd remembering Kate's comment about sponsors not that he needed them, still some backup never hurt anyone.

"So Woof, I hear that you've been training with weapons throughout your life and when the opportunity came, you volunteered. Seems to me as if you've got it all planned out. A tactician ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd went berserk at having Flickerman address them. Woof gave them another smile before replying to Flickerman, "It's true Joshua, that I do indeed have everything planned out," and he did.

"So Woof, that being said, there are a lot of similarities between you and a Career tribute, so should we know of you as the first ever Career tribute from District 8?"

Woof gave Joshua a small smile before replying, "No, you shouldn't. There is no similarity between a Career and myself. Careers spend their whole life training for WHEN they take part in the games while I spent my whole life training for IF I had to take part in the games. Secondly, yes I volunteered, but Careers volunteer for the glory of winning the games while I volunteered in order to save a crippled lad from going into a massacre."

Joshua was momentarily stunned by Woof's outburst but recovered quickly, "There have also been rumors about you having an altercation with other tributes. What do you have to say to that?"

"True."

Seeing that Woof was not going to elaborate, Joshua asked another question, "So Woof what is it that you have that will help you win these games?"

"A plan, a brain and a strategy," was all Woof said before he got up, waved to the crowd and left the interview leaving Joshua thrown at his sudden withdrawal. This interview had made him sick. Not Joshua's questions no, but the reactions of the crowd. Woof did not need to impress the Capitol; he did not need the sponsors so he took his leave.

* * *

The games were minutes away from starting. A pod elevated him into the arena which Woof saw was inspired by a mountain. Jagged rock lay between the tributes and Cornucopia with woods behind them. Slowly all the tributes were in place and the head gamekeepers voice called out;

"Let the 17th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

A canon boomed and all hell broke loose.

Nearly all the tributes made a dash for the Cornucopia except for three. Maxie Langer and Talia Hayden made a beeline for Woof who was expecting them. As they finally reached him, Woof broke into a run and slammed his shoulder into Talia's ribs, momentarily bringing her down. Maxie rushed at Woof but Woof raised his foot and kicked Maxie on the chest, effectively causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards until Woof intercepted his fall and brought his knee to Maxie's back until Maxie's neck was tilted and seeing his opportunity, Woof broke his neck.

A canon boomed.

Maxie Langer was dead.

Someone launched themselves at Woof from behind him. Cursing himself, Woof remembered that he still had Talia to deal with. He managed to fling her off him and as she came at him again, Woof ducked and placing one hand on her waist he lifted her up in a horizontal manner and dropped her on her back before bring his knee to her throat and killing her.

A canon boomed.

Talia Hayden was dead.

Ahead of him Woof saw the field littered with bodies. He identified the Careers from 4, the male from 5, both tributes from 7 and 9 among the dead. Woof began sprinting towards the Cornucopia where the fighting continued.

He saw Carter Smith from two dying to a spear thrown by the male from 6 who in turn was killed by Michelle Tucker. The tributes from 12 were hastily attempting to grab something from the Cornucopia while the female from 5 and both tributes from 11 and 10 fought some distance from them.

His gut wrenched when he saw Kate Roger's body at Michelle Tucker's feet. She was dead. The girl whose brother he had volunteered for was dead. The girl whom he almost considered a sister was dead, and Michelle Tucker was to blame. But before he could avenge Kate's death, a spear whizzed past him, having narrowly missed his head. Realizing that he was still unarmed, Woof leapt towards the supplies in the Cornucopia and was dealt a stroke of luck when his gaze fell upon an iron staff. He was certain that this was no coincidence. God was with him.

A canon boomed.

Gripping his staff, Woof rose from among the supplies and strode towards the District 6 female. She threw her spear at him, and he parried it away with his staff. She hefted another on and sent it whizzing his way but again he managed to deflect it. Realizing that her strategy wasn't working, she rushed at woof holding her spear like a sword when Woof calmly sidestepped her and used her momentum to push her headfirst into the wall of the Cornucopia. She impacted against the wall and turning around, the last thing she saw was Woof's staff coming towards her head. As it struck her temple, she fell to the ground motionless but alive. Woof sat on her back and arching her neck, he placed his staff under it and cut off her oxygen supply until her heart stopped pumping and a canon boomed. She was dead.

As he got to his feet, Woof noticed that the other tributes had either fled or had been killed but there was one who stood against him. Michelle Tucker stared back at Woof without a worry in the world which for some reason irked him.

Letting loose a cry, Woof ran towards her and swung his staff at her head but she blocked it with her sword and used her second one to graze his right leg. With a grunt of pain, Woof backed off and considered making a run for it. No, he finally decided he could still do this. As he once again swung his staff at her, she brought her swords towards his neck but he ducked underneath them and whacked her in the ribs allowing himself a satisfying smile when she yelped in pain. But before he could strike her again she brought both her swords down on him and he just about managed to block them before stumbling towards a backpack. Opening it he saw a couple of rocks, aluminum foil, a box of matches and toothpaste.

Perfect he thought to himself as he quickly applied the toothpaste to the foil, praying that it contained potassium nitrate and pouring a liquid chemical onto it. As Michelle had regrouped and was preparing to come at him again, he lit a matchstick and applied the fir to his foil. He knew well enough to look away when it exploded but she didn't and was staring right at it. When it went off, she was temporarily blinded and taking advantage of that he snuck up behind her and put a knife to her throat.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear before slitting her throat. He could have sworn that he heard her say 'I know' before he killed her.

A canon boomed.

Woof now occupied the Cornucopia and decided to use it. Scouring through the scattered supplies, he finally found some medicine and a roll of bandages which he bound to his leg.

He was now faced with the question of what now?

The sky flashed with the images of those who had fallen among whom were Maxie Langer and Talia Hayden from District 1.

Carter Smith and Michelle Tucker from District 2.

Lana Foster from District 3.

Both Careers from 4.

The male from 5.

Both tributes from 6.

Both tributes from 7.

He cried when Kate Rogers's face came up. She didn't deserve to die. But she had died. Woof needed to survive.

Both tributes from 9 were dead.

The tributes from 10 had fallen.

The male from 11.

The female from 12.

5 tributes remained. The bloodbath had seen the deaths of 19 tributes, the highest in the history of the games. Woof tried not to think on it, 'tried' being the key word there. Sighing, he got up and decided to take a quick nap, confident that no one would approach the Cornucopia.

* * *

When he woke up a few hours later, there were parachutes all around him. He picked up one and saw a note;

 _You're doing well – Vivian_

He would have to hunt the other tributes down. Woof would have to leave the comforts of the Cornucopia and wander off into the unknown. Or he could wait for them to come to him or finish each other off. Maybe this was the safest way to end it.

Patience.

A canon boomed, followed by the sky showing the final image of the District 11 female.

Woof needed to bide his time but there were not many ways to do it. So he thought of what he could make with the supplies present.

He spent hours trying to find something useful but turns out that everything had either been taken or already used by him. Vivian kept on sending food but not enough to satisfy him. That is until a rabbit crossed his path. Cautiously, Woof drew a knife and threw it at the animal, impaling and killing it. He finally decided on skinning it and just as he was about to cook it, Woof felt a presence. He heard footsteps behind him and abruptly turned around to see the male tribute from 12 near the Cornucopia.

The boy stared petrified at Woof; no doubt expecting Woof to kill him but Woof was not heartless. The lad was no more than 13 and one look at him told you that he came from a family that did not have enough money on the table. The boy was famished while Woof had an abundance of food. So, Woof did the right thing and beckoned at the boy to come closer and even put his staff away to reassure him.

The boy inched closer and Woof patted the ground next to him, indicating that the boy sit down, and he reluctantly complied. Once he sat, Woof looked at him dead in the eye and asked, "You hungry?"

The boy's expression morphed into one of confusion. He studied Woof for a few minutes who stared right back at him, before nodding.

Woof gave the boy some of the rabbit he had cooked and he began devouring it. He was done with it in a few minutes and Woof kept on slipping him more until he'd eaten the whole rabbit. Woof was full, anyway. Once he was done, the boy began staring at Woof again until he broke the silence;

"You're not going to kill me?"

Woof cocked an eyebrow at him before replying, "Fine way to introduce yourself."

The boy blushed. "I... Ian Hawthorne. District 12."

"Woof Walker from 8."

"I know."

Woof looked at him questioningly and the boy elaborated, "You dropped quite a bomb by confronting the Careers and then taking 3 of them out. So you're really not going to kill me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

Ian's response shocked him.

"Why?"

"I've got no one left in this world apart from my sisters. While they do love me and all, we all know that I was doomed when I was reaped. You've been the strongest tribute this year. Falling to you isn't the worst way to go. You were considerate enough to offer me a meal. So I'm confident that you'll honor my wish."

"A death wish."

"Still, I know that I'll die one way or another but I want for it to be painless. So I ask of you, Mr. Woof, will you kill me?"

Woof stared at Ian before giving him a curt nod. He didn't want to do this but any argument would be fruitless, "You know, Ian, the world is watching."

Ian narrowed his gaze, "Yes I do."

"Would you like to give yourself a national sendoff?"

"What?"

"Address your family, fool."

Having said that, Woof stood and walked away to give Ian some privacy. He pondered over whether he should do it or not but he'd agreed to it. Woof would honor his nod and so when Ian called him back Woof did not hesitate. He confidently strode towards Ian and kissed him on his forehead before looking at him one last time, "I wish you hadn't made me do this."

Ian smiled at him, the same smile that Kate Rogers had given him and Woof's stomach clenched. A tear escaped his eye and bringing his knife to Ian's throat he whispered, "Goodbye," before killing him. Woof waited for the gamekeepers to take Ian's body and once they had done so, Woof wept. He thought he knew what he was doing when the first canon had gone off but these emotions were something completely unexpected; sorrow, pain, guilt, heartbreak, responsibility.

A canon boomed and the District 5 female's image flashed in the sky followed by that of the District 11 female.

Only Henry Davids from District 3 remained. Hefting his staff, for the first time, Woof strode away from the Cornucopia and towards the forest. He searched for half an hour until the sound of labored breathing alerted him to the location of District 3 tribute.

Henry Davids lay at the base of a tree, severely injured, in pain and dying. Woof sat down next to him and quietly said, "If you want me to end the pain, I'll do it."

Henry looked at Woof, "I'm dying, aren't I?

"Yes," Woof confirmed.

Henry nodded and said, "Put me out my misery but before you do so, tell me something.

Woof gave him a sad smile before saying, "Close your eyes. Picture your loved ones. Remember your fondest memories. Forget about your pain. Forget about your worries. Remember the good things in life. Repent for your sins. Die a happy man, Henry."

Woof kept on talking until Henry Davids drew his last breath and Woof hadn't moved. He had let Henry die himself while doing his best to console him. He prayed for him. He prayed for them all. Even the Careers. Woof prayed to God asking him to open the gates of Heaven to the 23 tributes that had lost their lives in the games. He kept on praying until the Head Gamekeepers voice brought him back to reality.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the winner of the 17th Annual Hunger Games, Woof Walker!"

His plan had worked but he would never be the same. His mother had asked him to stay her baby but he didn't think he could.

* * *

Woof was interviewed, praised and even loved. Sometimes the families of the tributes hated the ones who killed their relative but no one hated Woof. His victory tour had ended with him breaking down in tears in every District when they chanted his name along with the fallen tributes. This chemical loving, strategist from District 8 had touched the hearts of all in the nation.

Needless to say, Woof was a hero.

His parents welcomed him home in 8 but all he could do was weep in their arms. Woof invited Mark Rogers to live with him in the Victors village and he agreed.

Nightmares plagued him occasionally but he often sought refuge in his dreams where he would see all 23 tributes standing together in heaven, looking down at him and whispering just 3 words. 3 words that helped Woof live. 3 words that kept him going all day, every day. 3 words that he thought on when he decided to support the rebellion decades later.

At a victors party he met Mags Slate who told him of how she had always been alone. But Woof was never alone. He had people by his side and people in his heart. His parents and Mark stood by him while Ian Hawthorne, Henry Davids, Maxie Langer, Talia Hayden, Michelle Tucker and all other tributes lived on within him.

He still loved his chemicals. But an experiment went wrong and Woof lost some of his hearing ability which would worsen as the years rolled on but those 3 words kept him from losing hope.

He became a mentor and would try to help his tributes get through their games. Some of them did, most of them didn't and whenever one went, a piece of Woof's heart went with them.

Woof might have been crowned the winner of the 17th Annual Hunger Games, but in reality he was a survivor.

Those 3 words that kept him going? Those 3 words he heard his fellow tributes saying:

 ** _We forgive you_**

Woof was a survivor not a victor and those 3 words helped **.**

 **Authors note: I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Megan Smith

Megan was invincible when it came to hiding or camouflage, useful traits to have District 6 which was, in her opinion, the most oppressed District of Panem. Once the first rebellion had ended, District 6 had been in tatters, in a state similar to District 13 which had been blasted into oblivion. The state of the District affected the population as well. Incidentally, District 6 laid host to the largest population in Panem. Life was hard in 6 with disease, a high death rate and crime being the more prominent features.

But then a miracle came and the invention of Morphling finally presented relief to the citizens of 6 who would use the drug to escape their problems and seek refuge in a pain free dimension, the hallucinations bringing them comfort. Due to the large population, District 6 was extremely unstable making Morphling addiction a district wide problem.

The Peacekeepers here were needlessly rough. Most citizens of 6 would simply use Morphling to forget their pain and worries. However, as a side effect, they often lost sight between reality and fantasy which eventually led to insanity. Raving lunatics aimlessly drifting around the District was a problem which was dealt with by President Marcus Snow towards the end of his life, when he passed a law allowing Peacekeepers to assassinate those people whom the Capitol psychologists working in 6 declared mentally unstable, excluding the Victors, of course.

Only that there weren't any victors in District 6. As the years progressed, the Career tributes became more ruthless and skilled and effectively dominated their games destroying the other tributes. Of course, there were exceptions such as Mags Slate and Woof Walker among others.

The principal industry in 6 was transportation. Hovercrafts, high speed trains and cargo trains were manufactured in 6. Ironically, though the people of 6 despised travelling. Outbreaks of violence and mob attacks were regular occurrences but always swiftly dealt with by the Peacekeepers.

Megan Smith was the daughter of two mechanics. Her parents barely paid any attention to her except for when to take out their frustration in case of a Morphling shortage. Megan, however, was always able to escape the abuse. At an early age she learned to live in the shadows. She learned how to go without food for days, patience and most importantly to hide. With conditions difficult, food was scarce t home and she was never given anything but scraps, so she devised her own way to secure a supply. Megan would hide near food stores and smuggle something away, making sure that she didn't take enough to cause suspicion. Most of the shop keepers though were Morphling addicts which made her job a whole lot easier. There were times when she would be caught but she always managed to evade her pursuers by hiding. Whenever the kids played hide-and-seek, she would win. If the Peacekeepers ever chased her, she would hide, for days if necessary, until they gave up.

Painting fascinated her. Most people in Panem either saw it as works of beauty, a waste of time, or a hobby, but Megan saw it as technique for camouflage. She often applied paint to herself at school and hid to see if anyone could spot her, and very few did. Nobody cared about her and very few knew about her.

* * *

The Hunger Games came and went. Nobody in 6 cared about them except for the families of the chosen tributes. District 6 had never had a Victor mainly due to their inexperience in fighting and weaponry. While many of them were built like monsters that put the Careers from 2 to shame, none of them had any experience in how to fight. Those who did learned it at the training sessions before the Games. Most tributes from 6 were usually knocked off at the bloodbath while some escaped. The highest a District 6 tribute had ever ranked was Brett Malcolmson who ranked 6th as he was taken out by Mags Slate in the 8th Annual Hunger Games. When the Hunger Games came to 6, there was never any expectation nor was there any hope with the families of the chosen tributes drowning themselves in Morphling to forget about the deaths of their loved ones.

Reaping Day for the 28th Annual Hunger Games came to District 6 with no one having thoughts other than the imminent death of two kids. Megan, now 17 years old stood among the other legible females who fit the criteria for reaping. The District 6 escort, Donnie Fox, came on stage, and after having addressed the crowd drew a name from the bowl.

"The female tribute first," she said with a smile.

"The female tribute for the 28th Annual Hunger Games from District 6 is… Megan Smith!"

The crowd gave no reaction and Megan lowly trudged towards the stage and stood where a Peacekeeper indicated her to. Donnie offered her a smile which she hesitantly returned. As she scanned the watching crowd she realized that her parents weren't among them. Despite having expected it, it still hurt her and tears began pouring down her cheeks while the crowd looked on, bored.

Donnie having noticed her tears, diverted attention away from her by calling out the male tribute, "And the male tribute for the 28th Annual Hunger Games from District 6 is… Titus O'Brian!"

Megan's eyes widened. Not because of the name which was familiar to her but because of the fact that for the first time in years, the crowd in 6 displayed a reaction. From what Megan knew, Titus's parents worked in the Capitol before an altercation with their superiors led to them being executed leaving him an orphan. Now 16 years old, Titus had the build of a Career, dark circles under his eyes and a constant scowl along with a gleam in his eyes that Megan had seen in those who had gone insane.

The crowd gasped while the males standing next to Titus cautiously backed away. Megan watched on in interest, curious as to why the crowds were acting as such until Titus was the lone person standing before a garrison of Peacekeepers. He still didn't move, but kept gazing at the stage. Finally a Peacekeeper moved forward to bring him up and letting lose a vicious snarl, Titus launched himself at the Peacekeeper and brought him to the ground.

Megan held her breath. Never before had she seen anything the like of this. Peacekeepers swarmed towards Titus but were unable to fire their weapons as he was the male tribute for the games and needed to be kept alive. Titus, displaying inhumane strength, fought of the Peacekeepers but his eyes were focused on someone else.

Titus was staring straight at Donnie Fox.

As he began fighting his way towards the stage, Megan realized his target but was too afraid to do anything about it. She had seen acts of violence before, but never had she witnessed anyone tossing the Peacekeepers around as Titus currently was, but Donnie had still not realized that he was coming for her.

The Peacekeepers still attempted to contain him but he fought them off. Megan remembered Donnie offering her a smile and diverting the crowd's attention from her when she began crying, the only acts of kindness anyone had ever done for her. Megan felt the need to protect Donnie, absurd as it was. How could a bone thin girl, who specialized in camouflage, possibly take on this boy who was taking down Peacekeepers as if they were nothing but toys?

Titus had managed to reach the stage and snarled causing all rational thought to leave Megan, and acting on impulse she leapt towards Donnie and tackled her to the ground, just as Titus brought his fists down at the place where she was previously rooted. Megan and Donnie fell off the stage but before they could get away, Megan's eyes locked with Titus's and in them she saw anger, hate, pain, bloodlust and madness. Megan stared back at Titus petrified, while Donnie desperately tugged at her urging the girl to move.

Titus broke into a run towards them and took down another Peacekeeper guarding them. He stopped just before Megan and began… sniffing at her? Megan slowly backed away from him but he followed her, while Donnie watched on in terror. Finally, Titus gently held Megan's chin with one hand and used the other to deliver a thundering punch.

Megan fell.

Donnie screamed.

Peacekeepers ran towards them but it was too late. Titus was choking her. She knew she was about to die. The look in Titus's eye confirmed it until he was hit in the head by the butt of a Peacekeeper's gun. Titus's body went limp and he fell unconscious next to Megan.

She desperately gasped for air as his grip loosened and crawled away from his limp form. Her last memories were of Donnie's concerned expression and screams for help and a Peacekeeper, lifting her into his arms before she passed out.

* * *

When Megan came to, she found herself in a hospital bed with Donnie at her side. Sitting up in bed, she recalled Titus's attack. Never before had she been as scared as she was then. Noticing her stirring, Donnie turned her attention to Megan and said;

"Does your jaw hurt?"

It was after she had said those words that Megan felt a throbbing pain in her jaw. It was Titus's punch, no doubt, that had caused it.

Titus.

Megan frantically began looking around to see if there were any signs of the boy that had attacked her earlier. Noticing her discomfort, Donnie said, "He's in captivity and will remain so until we reach the Capitol. Now tell me, Megan, does your jaw hurt?"

Megan nodded. They sat in an awkward silence. After observing her for a while, Donnie spoke again, "Why did you push me out of the way when Titus was attacking?"

Megan simply stared at her for a while, wondering if she should answer before deciding that the telling the truth would not hurt her.

"You're the only person who ever did something for me," her voice came out as a hoarse whisper since her throat was still sore from Titus's attempt at throttling her. However, Donnie still wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Did something for you? I haven't done anything for you except drawing your name and probably condemning you to your death."

Her bluntness surprised Megan. She had always believed the escorts to be prissy, squeamish individuals from the Capitol but listening to Donnie she realized that it might be a show, and that they were trained to act that way. She wondered what else she had misunderstood about the Capitol, the games and the world in general until Donnie cleared her throat, startling Megan out of her thoughts and prompting her to answer the District 6 escort;

"When I was crying on stage, you got the crowd's attention away by calling the other tribute."

"That?" She exclaimed, "But that was hardly an act of…" She trailed of as she registered the hidden meaning of Megan's words. What kind of a life had this child led? Deciding to let the matter drop for the time being, she asked another question, "Why were you crying?"

Megan drooped her head in shame. She wasn't ashamed of crying in public, no, she was ashamed that she had actually held false hope in the fact that her parents might care about her. What had they ever done for her, anyway? Apart from trying to use her as a target of their ire, they had no use for her. They probably never wanted her in the first place, the scumbags that they were. Obviously they had been unable to control their urges and ended up having Megan as a result.

Donnie continued since Megan hadn't answered, "Oh no, that's a silly question to ask. You've been reaped-"

"That's not it," Megan cut her off. Donnie raised hr eyebrow, and Megan sighed heavily before going on to reveal the story of her life.

Neither of them spoke after she had ended, but this time the silence was comfortable. Finally, Donnie rose and said, "I suggest you get some sleep. I'll be back to wake you when we ride to the Capitol." Nodding her head, Megan watched Donnie leave the room and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The train ride to the Capitol was a grim affair. Donnie and Megan usually sat together in the dining compartment, while Titus was locked up in a room under strict supervision. At least 4 guards were posted outside his doors at all times. He would constantly throw himself at the door while snarling and making strange guttural sounds. There were times when he would ramble about his parents, managing to string a few sentences together, none of which made sense though.

It was once when he was rambling that Megan attempted to talk to him. She stood outside his door and asked one of the Peacekeepers if she could try to converse with him while staying outside the room. After a brief discussion with his partners, the Peacekeeper nodded in affirmation. Megan sat down just in front of the door and began to speak, addressing Titus as much as possible. Although he didn't reply, there came no noise from the room and she heard a thump on the other side of the door indicating that Titus was listening. She continued talking about herself and asking the odd question, but Titus never replied. Whenever she stopped speaking, he would pound the door and would only stop when she started speaking. Eventually she got tired and bidding Titus a good night, she decided to retire for the night until Titus's voice caused her to freeze in her tracks.

"Megan," he called, "Megan? Megan? Are you there?" His voice was cold and riddled with venom.

The Peacekeepers glanced uneasily at each other and Megan hesitantly spoke, "Yes, Titus, I'm here."

He was silent for a moment before replying, "Let me out, Megan, and I'll spare you. Come on, Megan, let me out. I'll let you go, I promise." Having said that Titus broke into a fit of hysterical laughter and the Peacekeepers told Megan to leave.

Donnie had given her a book that recounted the history of the games. When asked by Megan as to why she had given it to her, Donnie said, "Most of the other tributes have mentors. District 6 has never had a victor and thus no mentor but I feel that I can make an effort to help my tributes. This book contains the stories and strategies of previous victors; I hope it helps you survive."

Megan noticed that she had said survive instead of win but dismissed it. She would read the book when she situated herself in front of Titus's door and sometimes he'd even make a comment or ask a question but the session always ended with him asking her to let him out in return for his mercy.

This routine continued until they reached the Capitol.

* * *

Megan had seen pictures of the Capitol before. Sometimes, Capitolites would visit the other Districts and leave brochures and magazines lying around. Megan had gotten her hands on them before knew what to expect but the real thing was much more endearing to see. Although it bothered her that the Districts were practically scrap in comparison to it, she knew that she had more important problems to deal with.

It was at the chariot ride that she got a proper look at the other tributes. The tributes from 1, 2 and 4 were dressed spectacularly while the others were nothing special. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw the tributes from 7 who, once again, had been dresses as a lumberjack and a tree. She noticed how the other tributes distanced themselves from Titus, having seen his attack in 6.

Megan warily stood next to Titus in their chariot, but Titus ignored her completely. In fact he almost seemed impatient. His eyes were more focused than Megan had ever seen and he wore a cold smile on his face.

The crowd cheered when they were paraded around until eventually they were brought to a standstill before a balcony atop which stood President Marcus Snow and his son, Coriolanus Snow. Upon seeing them, Titus let out a small chuckle which sent shivers up Megan's spine.

Once Snow was done with his speech, Titus jumped out of the chariot.

"Remember the O'Brian's, Snow?" He called out.

Marcus Snow's face paled. As he fixed his eyes on Titus, they widened in recognition and he screamed for Peacekeepers while Titus tried to get to him. The Peacekeepers swarmed him and carried him away while President Snow collapsed, and his son Coriolanus screamed for help while Titus howled in glee. The rest of the tributes exchanged troubled looks, evidently shaken by what had just unfolded and were guided back towards the training centre.

Nightmares plagued her that night. Her mind kept on replaying the event that had occurred earlier today, but in her dream the Peacekeepers formed a human shield around the President while Titus attacked Megan instead while the crowd cheered. She woke up to her own screams more times than once.

* * *

While they were having breakfast the next morning, Donnie asked Megan if she had any ability which would help her survive. Megan then proceeded to tell her about how she could camouflage herself. They continued to talk until the time came for Megan to visit the training arena.

In the sessions that ensued, she was utterly hopeless. There were no weapons that she could handle well, and hiding was indeed her best bet.

Titus, on the other hand, proved to be immaculate with a spear and simply pulverized the wrestling instructor whenever he went to that particular station. All the other tributes watched him uneasily, realizing that there was little hope for them while he was still alive. The Careers from 1, 2 and 4 also seemed disturbed by his skills.

Megan watched as the Careers made their way towards Titus. The focus he had at the chariot ride was gone and had once again been replaced by that crazed gleam in his eyes. They had hardly reached him when he lashed out, striking the District 1 male square on the jaw and sent him sprawling.

As soon as he had struck the Career, the Peacekeepers rushed over to contain him, but not before he lifted the District 2 female and threw her into the far wall. She hit the ground clutching her side and screaming in pain while the other Careers backed away. Subsequently, Titus was escorted out of the arena by the Peacekeepers, much to the relief of the other tributes.

* * *

Megan walked out on stage to do her interview with an ageing Joshua Flickerman. The Capitol crowd went wild with excitement upon seeing her, no doubt, hoping for some gossip on Titus. Her interview went well. She managed to reply to Joshua adequately and while the crowd was disappointed that she didn't talk about Titus, they still cheered and waved her off the stage.

As she went backstage, she passed Titus, who smirked at her for some reason, before he went out for his interview. She watched along with the other tributes at the standing ovation that Titus received when he walked out. Every single person in the crowd was screaming for him at the top of their voices as if he was the sweetheart of the Capitol instead of another tribute from District 6.

Megan was expecting Titus to growl viciously at the crowd or something, but to her and the other tributes immense surprise, Titus smiled and waved at the crowd, throwing a few winks here and there causing the crowd to swoon. Megan's jaw dropped in shock while the Careers were furious that Titus was given a reception such as this.

Megan watched on, as Titus took his seat across Joshua Flickerman and gave the crowd another fleeting smile, drawing sounds of utter adoration from them. Megan was seriously confused. The boy who had proven to be a raving monster who attempted to kill everyone in sight was now smiling and waving as if he had been doing it his whole life.

She didn't remain in confusion for much longer though. As soon as Flickerman opened his mouth to address him, Titus sprang from his chair and knocked Flickerman to the ground before starting to pummel him with a flurry of punches, much to the delight of the Capitol crowd. Within a few moments, Peacekeepers swarmed him once more and carried him away, while Flickerman was taken to receive medical attention and the rest of the interviews were cancelled.

Having witnessed the debacle, the tributes began talking amongst themselves and plotting to kill Titus first at the bloodbath while Megan decided to retire for the night.

* * *

It was game time.

Megan was quite possibly living the last few hours of her life.

Titus was being suited up next to her.

Donnie had wished her luck for the games.

The Peacekeepers escorted her to a platform that rose to reveal the arena.

She stood on a pod with the other tributes around her. Snow lay around them with the Cornucopia between them on what seemed to be a slight dome shaped hill. Behind her was a forest with bare trees, falling snow and even a few boulders as far as her eyes could see. Not ideal, but not too bad either.

Once all the tributes had taken their positions, the Head Gamekeepers voice rang out;

"Let the 28th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

A canon boomed and the games began.

While all the tributes ran towards the Cornucopia, Megan ran backwards towards the forest and quickly climbed a tree. Once she was high enough to be safe, she began shaking the braches so that the snow would fall onto her and hide her from view.

Once she was satisfied with her disguise, she turned her attention to the Cornucopia just as a canon boomed. She almost fell out of the tree at what she saw;

Titus was standing over the body of the District 7 tributes with a few spears attached to his waist and one in his hand. He launched his spear at the District 9 male, impaling his chest and he launched himself onto the District 12 female and snapped her neck. Hefting another spear, Titus threw it with amazing force at the District 2 male, and the spear penetrated his chest before lodging itself in a wall of the Cornucopia taking the Career with it. The District 8 male and the District 3 female were engrossed in a fight before Titus killed them both with one spear.

The District 11 female fell with a scream at the hands of the District 5 male while the Careers from 4 worked together to take down the District 3 male and the District 12 male.

Megan held her breath as the District 10 male approached her tree, but instead of climbing it, he kept on running having survived the bloodbath. The females from Districts 9, 10 and 8 managed to escape as well.

Back at the Cornucopia, Titus threw his spear at the District 11 male, who dodged it and brought his sword down on Titus, but he managed to roll out of the way. While they fought, the Careers with the exception of the District 2 male snuck up behind Titus, waiting to attack him until the District 1 male let out a scream. As Megan narrowed her eyes in his direction, she saw the tip of a blade protruding his chest. As he fell to the ground, the District 5 female, who had surely pulled the sword on him, fled into the forest.

A canon boomed. The District 1 male had died. His scream however, had succeeded in gaining the attention of Titus, who knocked the District 11 male aside, and let loose a bloodcurdling scream before launching himself at the remaining Careers. The District 2 female tried to slash his legs out from beneath him, but Titus managing to evade the attack, slammed into her and sent her toppling backwards. The District 4 male threw his spear at Titus but Titus deflected it with his own spear. He then threw his spear at the District 1 female, who managed to dodge it, but it grazed her shoulder. Now weaponless, Titus launched himself at the District 4 female and grasped a hold of her arm. He pulled her arm behind her head and twisted it until an audible crack ran out. Titus had broken the arm of the District 4 female. Her screams of anguish filled the arena, but before Titus could end her, the District 4 male freed her from his grasp and threw him to the side.

Titus landed right next to a spear. Getting up, he ran towards the District 1 female who parried his attack with her sword and took off into the forest with the District 4 tributes leaving the District 2 female still lying motionless in the snow. Even from the distance, Megan could see her chest rising and falling ever so slightly, meaning that she was still alive.

Titus stood at the edge of the Cornucopia watching the Careers flee just as the District 11 male rose from the ground and attacked him. He managed to graze Titus's arm and Titus howled in agony. Not to be outdone, however, Titus blocked the sword with his spear and punched the District 11 male with enough force to send him a few feet back and dazing him for the moment.

While they fought, the District 2 female stirred and eventually sat up. Megan watched as she slowly got to her feet and stumbled towards the forest, only to fall down again after having run a few meters. In front of her, Titus bore down on the District 11 male, who had managed to fight him off for the duration of the bloodbath. Just as Titus raised his spear, the District 11 male grabbed a handful of snow, and threw it straight at Titus's eyes, momentarily blinding him. As Titus was reeling from his trick, the District 11 male grabbed his sword and took off into the forest, hoping to live to fight another day.

Megan let out a gasp as Titus's gaze fell on the District 2 female. As she caught his gaze, she tried to get up and run, but fell again. Titus ran towards her and stopped as he neared her. Titus proceeded to sit atop her and Megan let out a small scream as she saw Titus cut her down the middle with a knife and began… eating her?

Megan's eyes widened as she realized that that was exactly what Titus was doing. He was eating her alive! The District 2 female screamed as she was being eaten alive, but Titus held her down and continued chewing.

Megan shut her eyes, unable to watch what was happening anymore. She was absolutely horrified and what she had seen. Titus had truly gone insane. The District 2 female's cries still resonated in her ears. It continued for a while before she stopped and a canon boomed.

Megan hesitantly opened her eyes, but she saw Titus continuing to feast on the Career's flesh and closed them again. The sound of machinery caused her to open her eyes, and she saw a hovercraft picking up the bodies of those who had fallen. Luckily, this saved those watching from witnessing Titus mutilate another body. Titus still had not stopped eating, but the gamekeepers used the claw of the hovercraft to knock him aside and lifted the bloody body of the District 2 female.

Titus snarled at the hovercraft, before gathering a number of spears and went off into the forest, leaving the Cornucopia unoccupied. Megan heard screams from the forest but no canon boomed. Just as she was about to shin down the tree, a rustling near her caused her to stay transfixed in her tree. She watched as the District 5 female stealthily made her way to the Cornucopia, and took a backpack before going back towards the forest.

Megan waited in her tree for another hour, fearful of Titus's return. Since no one came, she climbed down the tree and broke into a sprint towards the Cornucopia. She reached it without any problems and collected a small backpack along with a knife. As she came out, however, she found herself face to face with the remaining Careers.

Instinct kicked in and she threw herself to the ground just as the District 4 female slashed her sword at her. Megan got up and ran towards the thicket of trees. Behind her, she heard the Careers giving chase, and the District 4 male threw a spear which narrowly missed her. She wove her way through the trees with the Careers hot on her heels until a snarl caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

Muttering a small prayer, Megan turned to look in the direction of the snarl and saw Titus making his way towards her. He leapt at her and flung her aside. Thankfully, the Careers burst into the scene and froze at the sight of Titus. Titus turned his attention to them and pounced on them. He targeted the District 4 female first, but the other Careers fought him off. However, Titus proved to be too strong for them. He used his spear to unbalance the District 4 male and then pierced the heart of the District 1 female.

A canon boomed and Megan got up and fled, followed closely by the District 4 Careers, but this time, they weren't giving chase, instead they too were trying to get away from Titus, who was a little preoccupied feasting on the District 1 female's corpse.

After a few minutes, Megan realized that the Careers had almost caught up to her, and in her panic she lost her footing and fell face first onto the ground. Before they could kill her, the District 10 male burst through the trees and drove his sword straight through the District 4 male.

A canon boomed.

Megan slowly got to her feet. She, the District 4 female, and the District 10 male regarded each other. She knew that there was no way she could outrun them both. The District 10 male's muscles tensed as he prepared to attack but before he could, a snarl captured their attention.

Titus was sprinting towards them and as he snarled again, common sense eluded all three of them and they took off in different directions with Titus chasing the District 10 male.

Megan ran downhill until she found a clump of bushes and realizing that this maybe her only chance at hiding, Megan lay down in the midst of the bushes and piled snow on top of her in order to hide herself from sight.

She lay unmoving for hours and many a tribute passed near her, but none saw her.

Megan lay there for another few hours until night struck. The sky then flashed a hologram depicting those who had fallen;

Both tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 3.

The male tribute from District 4 who had been taken down by Titus.

Both tributes from District 7 had also died at the hands of Titus.

The male tribute from District 8, another victim of Titus's carnage.

The male from 9 who was also killed by Titus.

The female from 11 who fell to the male from 5.

Both tributes from 12 were dead.

14 of the tributes were dead. Those who still lived included:

The female from 4.

Both tributes from District 5.

Herself and Titus from 6.

The female from 8.

The female from 9.

Both tributes from 10.

The male from 11.

Megan felt drowsy. Fatigue was finally catching up to her and she could hold out no longer, so she gave in to her exhaustion and slept.

* * *

When Megan finally awoke the next day, the sun was already blazing in full glory. She quickly checked to make sure if she was still hidden from sight. Her stomach grumbled as she had gone without food the previous day. There were some berries near her, but the book that Donnie had given her had spoken of poisonous ones, so she ignored them. She'd gone without food for days upon days before, so she was confident that she could do it again.

A faint rustling caught her attention and she went completely still. The District 9 female came into sight. She approached Megan's position and for a moment Megan wondered if she had spotted her, but she simply sat next to a nearby boulder. The sweat and blood that trickled down her forehead indicated that she had just come from a fight and sure enough, the District 5 male revealed himself.

Sighing, the District 9 female stood and gripped her sword while her foot came precariously near Megan's head. The District 5 male raised his own sword and they clashed. The District 9 female spun and tried to cut his feet but he managed to evade the attack and elbowed her in the face. She fell backwards, almost on top of Megan, but recovered immediately and launched a flurry of strikes at him forcing him to a tree. He desperately tried to cut her throat but she blocked his attack and forced him to slam into the tree behind him. Megan watched with wide eyes as the District 9 female brought her sword down on the District 5 male, who just about got his neck out of the way. His ear wasn't as lucky though. He let loose an agonized wail as her sword cut the tip of his ear and some blood dripped out. However, although she did cut some of his ear off, the brunt of her sword hit the bark of the tree and threw her off balance giving the District 5 male an opening which he took and cut her throat.

A canon boomed.

The District 9 female was dead.

Before the District 5 male could catch his breath, the District 8 female attacked him with a mace. She swung her mace and even though he was able to fend off two blows, the third one caught him on the head and sent him tumbling to the ground. But before she could go in for the kill, a snarl announced the arrival of Titus.

The District 8 female didn't even flinch; instead she swung her mace straight at Titus who narrowly managed to avoid it. Titus hefted his spear and threw it at her, but for once his aim was not true and it sailed wide. Taking advantage of this, she continued to swing her mace at him until he fell down. She raised her mace to kill Titus, but before she could bring it down, Megan saw the District 5 male rise to his feet and stab her from behind.

A canon boomed.

The District 8 female, who had brought TITUS to his knees, was dead.

Titus rose to his feet. The District 5 male surveyed him, but Titus wasted no time in attacking him, and tried to pry the sword away from him. The District 5 male fought back and swung his sword at Titus's neck before Titus ducked and brought his knee to meet the District 5 male's chin. As he fell backwards, Titus put his spear through his chest and he fell to the ground.

A canon boomed.

The District 5 male was dead.

Titus sat down to once again feed on a corpse and as he did, his eye caught that of Megan. Megan hastily got to her feet and grabbing her backpack she took off. Titus ran after and threw his spear which missed her head by inches. She kept on running, weaving through trees with Titus giving chase. She heard a thud and grunt behind her as Titus hit a tree and sensing her opportunity she quietly doubled back to where she had initially run from. Titus, on the other hand, still ran in the opposite direction.

Megan decided to hide in a tree for a while and climbed the tallest one she could find. Once she reached the top she took notice of the surrounding area. The trees stretched out for a few miles and then there was the Cornucopia in the middle. The most surprising thing was a small mountain to the north-west that had snow deposited in huge mounds which could easily fall at the lightest disturbance and at the foot of the mountain Titus was engaged in a fight with the District 10 female. Megan watched as some of the snow began to slowly tumble down the mountainsides until Titus let loose a scream and suddenly all the snow came down the mountain, engulfing both Titus and the District 10 female. Megan watched quietly as neither of them rose and soon enough a canon boomed twice.

Immediately a hovercraft arrived and dug through the snow, before extracting both bodies.

The District 10 female was dead.

Titus was dead. The raging cannibal who had been taking down and feasting on tributes left, right and centre was dead.

Megan knew that that was no natural avalanche. The Game makers had deliberately caused that avalanche in order to kill Titus and the District 10 female was sacrificed simply because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The decision didn't surprise Megan though. She knew it was only a matter of time considering the stunts that Titus had pulled in the District, the Capitol, during training, and well, even the Capitol citizens didn't want to watch an insane tribute eating kids dead or alive.

Titus had to go.

5 tributes remained including; Megan, the District 4 female, the District 5 female, the District 10 male and the District 11 male.

Megan stayed in the tree until the sun went down. She did sometimes hear the sound of weapons clashing but no canons meaning no deaths. The deaths that she had witnessed though effected her greatly.

When night came and she fell asleep, it was full of nightmares. She dreamt of each of the gruesome deaths she had witnessed until the worst part came. She had been unable to outrun Titus and he, having caught her, began eating her alive. Thankfully, she awoke before that got any further and with the sun on the rise.

* * *

Megan stayed in her tree for another few hours. Thirst was troubling her greatly and she longed for a drink of water.

A canon boomed.

The hologram in the sky showed District 4 female.

Megan shinned down the tree and decided to try and find her way to the Cornucopia, but before she had gotten far, she heard some yells in the distance until a canon boomed and the hologram showed the District 10 male. Megan had second thoughts about going to the Cornucopia now. While she was starving and badly needed a drink, the others must be too, so she needed to hold on until they died.

Megan went back to her initial hideout where Titus had discovered her, and hid under the cover of snow again. Berries hung from the bush and she was almost tempted to eat them.

Almost.

The book that Donnie gave her held a picture of poisonous berries and these ones bore remarkable resemblance to it. But what if they weren't poisonous? She'd no longer feel as hungry or thirsty as she did now. There was no harm in eating just one, was there?

She reached out and gently held a berry in her hand. She gazed at it for a few more moments before bringing it to her mouth.

A scream from behind her caused her to drop the berry in surprise. It hit the ground next to her.

A canon boomed and the hologram in the sky showed the District 5 female.

Megan heard footsteps behind her. The District 11 male was in her vicinity. She let out a shaky breath as she saw his feet. She almost gasped when he suddenly knelt down. Although her gasp was barely audible to even her ears, the District 11 male tensed as if something was amiss.

She held her breath.

He held his breath.

They were both frozen in their positions until he relaxed. Megan watched with wide eyes as he gently tugged a berry from the bush and brought it to his mouth.

He ate it.

Megan waited for something to happen.

Nothing did.

She was just about to get out and run, when he suddenly began choking and coughing up blood. Before her very eyes, the District 11 male fell dead as a consequence of having eaten poisonous berries, the same ones that she had been seconds away from eating before.

She had Donnie to thank for that one.

A canon boomed and Megan got out from amongst the bushes just as the Head Game makers voice rang out;

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Victor of the 28th Annual Hunger Games, from District 6, Megan Smith!"

Megan fell to her knees. She had survived the Hunger Games without having to directly kill anyone.

A hovercraft came and extracted her and the body of the District 11 male from the arena.

* * *

Back in the Capitol, Donnie looked after Megan until she had gained back enough strength to return to 6 and so a close friendship was formed between the two.

Although she had made it out of the arena alive, nightmares plagued her throughout the Victory Tour, which turned out to be a complete disaster. She broke down crying in each District. Donnie later informed her that she would now have to become a mentor for the District 6 tributes.

When she took up residence in the Victor's Village in District 6, the nightmares didn't allow her to sleep at night, so she sought refuge in the District wide answer; Morphling.

Yes, she became a Morphling addict to the extent that she needed a daily supply to keep her sane and alive. She attended all the Victor meetings and parties in the Capitol, but in body only. Her mind was elsewhere being comforted by the Morphling.

Soon, the name Megan Smith faded into the shadow and she simply came to be known as 'The Female Morphling'.

One thing she could always tell anyone though, was that she wasn't a Victor, no, she was a survivor.


End file.
